Happy, But Not So Much
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: They had no reason to be unhappy, they should be happy; yet they were better at pretending. attempt of angst one-shot, Jisbon


**Another one-shot, but this time a one-shot attempt of angst. I had the idea**** after listening (for the Xth time) Lady Gaga's Bad Romance…(This is post-RJ by the way.)**

**W****hat if both Jane and Lisbon are in a relationship with other people, yet…**

**Btw Slave should (hopefully) be updated before the end of the week (sorry, I repeat myself but life interacts a lot lately…arf).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over these but I (unfortunately) do earn the headache after hours and hours of reading Mentalist fics Dx****'. This fic hasn't been beta-ed, so mistakes are my own T.T Hope you'll enjoy this anyway (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Happy****, But Not So Much**

She had no reason to be unhappy with him. Yes, after years of believing she would never meet _the_ man, Teresa Lisbon had eventually found Lawrence Haggers. They had met in a bar, one night she had decided to go for a drink and loosen up a bit. They had flirted at the bar throughout the night, and exchanged numbers before parting. He was a lawyer in Sacramento, working not so far from her place. He was fun, patient, serious and let her do as she pleased. On top of that, he was gorgeous, smart and good in bed, so no; she had no reason to be unhappy.

He had no reason to be unhappy with her. Yes, after years of depression and drowning in self-pity, Patrick Jane had eventually found Maggie Brown. They had met in a teashop, one afternoon where there were no more free tables, and he settled at the free chair of hers. They had a small argument about which tea between Earl Grey and Menthe was the best before Jane got a phone call from Lisbon and left to work, but not before offering a second 'date' to continue their argument, same place, in the evening. She was a painter and art teacher in a college close to his place. She was carefree and open-minded and laughed at his stunts. On top of that, she wasn't bad looking, brilliant, and gentle and caring as a lover, so no; he had no reason to be unhappy.

**-HBN****SM-**

Someone rang at the front door. It was about ten o'clock in the evening when Jane was surprised by his boss and friend's silhouette on his threshold.

"Law and I had a fight" she whispered, visibly upset. "I didn't want to go home."

"You can sleep in the guestroom" he offered gently, opening the door wider to let her in. Lisbon didn't wait a second longer and entered.

"Is Maggie home with you?" she asked, looking around for the presence of the fair-haired woman. When he shook his head no and informed her his girlfriend was in San Francisco for the art exhibition of a foreign artist, she bit her lower lip: "Won't I be bothersome if I stay?"

He brushed her worry away with a swift gesture of the hand and winked playfully.

"Meh, Maggie invited you and Law to dinner more than once. I don't think she'll mind I keep you for a night, especially when you need a friend."

To that, she smiled gratefully and headed to the living room while he went to the kitchen to prepare some drink.

"You and Law have been together for about two years, right?" he asked while serving her camomile tea. When she nodded, he went on: "It's the first time I heard you guys had a real fight. What happened?"

The dark-haired woman snorted and shook her head.

"It started…so stupidly. Yesterday, he didn't want me to finish the bottle of wine, telling I was drunk enough for the night. It wasn't the first time he took away my drink, and so far I didn't mind…but this time I really needed something strong…"

"The Fraser case?" he asked, bending his head slightly on the side to get another angle to study her reactions. As he expected, her features tensed a little, her hand squeezed her glass tighter and her jaw tightened. That particular one had been hard on her. A former friend of her father was suspected, and he tried to manipulate her by bragging about Peter Lisbon's hate and shame of her during the interrogation. In the end Cho and himself had taken back and even though the man turned out to be innocent, Jane was more than satisfied to succeed in freaking out the guy with the suggestion that anytime he would go to the bathroom, he'd have to check it twice before sitting and make sure there was no porcupine below.

"That too" she smiled slightly, remembering that detail. Law told me he was worried to see me turn into my father. I was just having a glass because it was…it was Sam's death anniversary."

The sentence made him open his eyes wide in surprise and almost drop his cup of tea. Almost.

"He didn't…" Jane didn't want to believe the man she was dating had _dared _voice this. _He_ knew Lisbon would never drop into alcohol. She hated her father with passion because of this cursed drink, and knew better than worry about her on that subject. And how could the man ever forget that event? Even he had a thought for the fallen agent; especially because he had been killed by Red John. He felt very disappointed in Lawrence when she nodded.

"Oh dear" he grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief and squeezed her free hand in his. If the two words were enough already to show his silent support, he knew she wouldn't mind a physical contact either.

A strong bond had started between them since Red John's death. The serial killer was shot in self-defence by one of his victims and Lisbon had been the one to support him throughout the time he fell into slight depression. After living for his revenge so many years, she kept him feet on earth by following him like the plague, mothering him and kicking his ass when he didn't want to move. And slowly, but surely, he started enjoying to live. She made him realise he had his substitute family –the team; ; a gratifying job –pain-in-the-ass consultant for the CBI; and someone he could always count on –her.

When she started dating Lawrence, he had felt a bit left aside; and then he met Maggie.

Even without the artist's presence, he approved Lawrence's presence because of his respecting behaviour towards her. Well, until tonight at least.

"At least, you and Maggie make a fine couple" she smiled, changing subject. "It's the first year, right?"

"One year and three months we've officially started dating" he confirmed, nodding, but not returning her smile. There, Lisbon knew there was a problem.

"What's wrong Jane?" she asked in turn, a little bit worried.

The blond man shook his head in irritation.

"It's nothing…Just, lately; she is completely obsessed with her art. Saying she is going to be recognized throughout the world one day –and she has talent for sure. But she lacks of this real flame; her paintings are like…dead. Since she started to sell a few of them she isn't quite the same. More…pretentious and proud."

Lisbon merely snorted.

"Guess that makes two of us, disappointed in their partners" she said, leaning against him and resting her head comfortably on his shoulder

"Guess it does my dear" he replied, putting an arm around her waist, hand set on her hip. "Guess it does."

They stood on the couch for what seemed hours, before Lisbon started tracing patterns on his chest, before Jane leant and kissed her forehead a little longer than he should, before she lifted her eyes and crossed his, and before he lowered his head to kiss her.

**-HBN****SM-**

She knew she should be happy. Lawrence had apologized and offered a new start. Since he was so eager to make amends, she agreed and they fell back into their quiet and tranquil routine.

He knew he should be happy. Maggie had return in tears and apologized for her behaviour towards him, offering to start all over. Since she was so eager to make things right, he agreed and they fell back into their agitated yet repetitive lives.

Since that night, something had changed. They realised they didn't trust their respective partners. At least, not in the way they trusted each other. The small, nagging realisation turned into a complete disinterest in their respective relationship. They turned to each other more than before. When one was upset, he or she would immediately call the other, drive at his or her place, and seek comfort in his or her arms all through the night.

Lawrence offered to buy a house so they could both move in. She refused three of them, because they were far too away from her hideout. In the end, they remained in his apartment.

Maggie offered to sell his old house in Malibu and invest in a new one, in which they could start a family. He agreed to rent an apartment, but didn't want to let go of his house. In the end, they remained in her flat.

They started meeting and making out in the office, at night, when no-one was there to catch them. Their closeness evolved even more with time. They didn't need to talk or look at the other to know what the other was thinking. Soon enough, they didn't even bother thinking of a plausible excuse to spent time together, alone. The outsiders, the ones who had no place in their cocoon, didn't see further than a deep and solid friendship. They were good at pretending.

**-HBN****SM-**

Jane stepped in her office, glanced at her a second and knew why she stayed late this time. Lisbon had that expression on her face, and expression he knew too well. She wanted to talk, about _them_. Instead of taking place on the couch, he sat on the desk, right next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to talk to him. Lisbon rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence of the now deserted building.

"Law wants to propose" she said, breaking the peaceful silence. "I saw the ring in a box, in the drawer of his nightstand. He wants to move to New York."

Jane bit his lower lip in attempt to control the dread feeling inside.

"Are you going to marry him?" he whispered, the tone neutral. She knew better than that. She knew he was wondering what they were going to become if she decided to let Lawrence take her away from him.

"I don't want to lie anymore" she replied, standing up to be at his level. "I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of telling Law is my boyfriend when I spend most of my time with you, or playing nice with Maggie when I just want to slap her face; because I know you fuck her too."

Without breaking eye contact, he stood up in turn and backed her to her desk, pressing his body against hers.

"I don't fuck you, Teresa" he murmured, leaning forwards and kissing the soft point below her ear. Lisbon's breath immediately cut and she slightly arched her back in response. One brush. One brush was enough for Jane to make her shiver with desire. Lawrence had never such a powerful grip over her. "I make love to you." She wanted to melt at the huskiness of his voice, because she knew it was true. In an elegant move, Lisbon sat on her desk, wrapped her legs around his hips and leant forwards to kiss him teasingly, almost challenging him to prove his words right here and there. Which he did, within seconds.

Later, when they lay on the couch, panting and still sweating from their previous activities, Jane nuzzled her neck and whispered:

"Let's tell them the truth. You are right, this isn't sane or fair. For us or for them."

Lisbon couldn't help but chuckle and point out:

"We will never be 'sane' Patrick. And life is not fair."

He laughed a little, rolled over her and set a trail down her neck with his mouth.

"Tomorrow" he said between two kisses. "We'll tell them tomorrow. And after that, I promise I'll turn you into the happiest woman on earth."

Lisbon nodded and closed her eyes to let herself feel. The next day would bring disappointments and tears and rage and anger, but right now they couldn't care less. Their only concern was the present time and the lover they were holding tightly, wishing the night could stay night forever.

* * *

**Oh my, ****never thought I'd write this so quickly. 3 hours. Kind of a best score for me Oo. Please tell me I didn't completely s…uh…failed this one? *gulps nervously***

**Thanks for reading so far :)**


End file.
